Its Magic, You Know?
by Hared
Summary: At an Alien convention Justin finally tells Zeke how he truly feels about him.*Contains Slash, you have been warned.*
1. Chapter 1

Review:)

* * *

Justin turns around in his chair, closing his laptop. The door opens and his mother appears in the door way. Half asleep she mutters, "its one in the morning Justin, its time for bed,".

"sorry mom, I was…uh….typing a paper," shaking her head, Theresa shuffles out of the room, closing the door.

Justin sighs and opens his computer. He begins closing windows, Justin has always knew that he was different then everybody, he had always know that he was gay, deep down. No matter how hard he tried with girls, he just didn't have any luck.

As he lays down to bed he thinks a loud, "what a waste of a good erection."

At five in the morning his alarm clock goes off. He had normally set it for 6, so he could study magic in the morning, regular school during the day and wizard school after that.

His heart starts beating as he looked around his room. No would up for hours. He leans back in his bed, still looking around, slowly he removes his shirt. He runs his hands along the soft side of his stomach, coming up to his nipples, rubbing them. They turn rock hard and he arches his back, softly moaning.

He slowly reaches for his waistline, pulling his running pants, reveling a tight pair of black boxer shorts that fit tightly around his package. He places a hand on his junk moving it in a small circle. He feels his penis getting hard under his hand. He pulls his underwear down to his knees, leaving them hanging there. He firmly grabs his semi-hard cock and with his free hand he reaches down to his ass. He closes his eyes and sees Zeke's face.

"Justin!, Justin," Alex yells at Justin, shaking his arm. He shakes his head, looking around,

"what do you want Alex," he hays flatly, sitting in the living room his eyes about to fall.

" did you like my little joke this morning, "she smiles and laughs to herself.

"oh really funny," Justin shoots back sarcastically

She continues laughing, "you are just to easy to mess with," she skips away, laughing. Justin shakes his head hand, and rubs his eyes with is free hand. Leaning back against the couch, he closes his eyes, he could never be honest, even with his own family.

He grabs his wand, and a mirror floats in front of his face, and he leans over the table. He whispers, "Zeke," the mirror surface flashes white and Zeke's face appears. His eyes are closed and he is lying down on his bed. He is still asleep , why shouldn't he be, he is normal, he doesn't have to get up every morning to study magic. Zeke's eyes open and Justin sits forward, the mirror moves with his face, staying just in front of it.

"Justin, help me here," his dad grunts from the hall way. He carefully grabs the mirror and places it on the table, stopping the flow of magic, and returning the mirror to its previous state he gets up to help his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin didn't want to be so smart, he didn't want to try so hard, but there was something about being praised by people for something. He learned how to speak alien, he applied for AP classes, and studied every night to maintain his straight A's, and he did all this so that Zeke would continue to be seen around him in public. "Justin, answer the question,"

He shakes his head, looking around at everyone staring at him. His history teacher stands in front of his desk, looking down at him . She was a tall thin women that despises children, "I'm sorry, what did you ask,"

"I asked if you what…." he studied extra hard for history, and got little results from the hours upon hours he read his text book, it seemed it went in one ear and out the other. He gave an answer, which barley satisfied her, "since you take it upon yourself not to learn the materials I have given you Mr. Russo, I am assigning a written paper, to the entire class on the question I asked you just now, and this time I expect something better," his face from from a bright red to almost maroon.

The bell rings, and several of his classmates manage to knock things from his hands, "nice job, Russo," one whispers.

In the hall Zeke catches up to him, "hey man, what's up with you," he says in alien, clamping his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just tired that's all," Justin says in English, entering the main hall, sitting on the blue bench in front of his locker.

"oh," Zeke says , sitting next to him, "well I hope you feel better by next week," they had booked tickets to the alien convention in Nevada months ago, and Zeke was supper excited.

" I cant wait," Justin says in alien, "are you ready?" he asks, raising his voice, hyping himself up.

A scoff made them turn around, Alex is there, and where Alex was Harper wasn't far behind. Justin despises Harper. It was the constant ogling over him that made him feel uncomfortable, "for what, your dork convention," she laughs, " dork convention, I crack my self up,"

"Hi Alex," Zeke greets her with a smile.

"what do you want Alex," Justin says flatly.

" nothing, just could resist an opportunity to make some fun is all," she smiles, waves and walks away.

" you going to lunch," Zeke asks, "I am hungry,"

" sure buddy," Justin answers, looking around for Harper, as they walk to the lunch room.


	3. Chapter 3

The day arrives for them to leave for the convention arrives quickly for Justin. And he is just happy to be out of the house. He did his paper, and it only took him six hours to gather the necessary information to scrape an A- on it.

"honey, do yo…." Theresa began for the third time,standing in the living room.

"yes mom, I have everything," he flops onto the couch, "don't worry its two days," he looks at his wristwatch, 8:00, Zeke would arrive shortly.

"yeah two days across the entire country, you have your cell phone, the charger?, your toothbrush?" she asks.

"yes, yes, yes," he drones, slumping on the couch as he remove a list from his pocket, "we have been through the list twice, and repacked three times," he smiles at her, " mom ill be fine, magic will keep me safe,"

" oh no it wont," his dad says, coming in from upstairs, "in fact as soon as you enter Nevada you lose your powers until you come back."

Shocked Justin sat up fast, "what, that cant be, why cant I have my powers out of New York?"

" you'll be gone to long," Jerry explains, " and the things you guys have on record, prevents you from performing magic in the state of Nevada, plus Las Vegas has a role in that too,"

"I'm going to be so behind in my lessons,"

"that's what you worry about Justin," Alex says, entering the room, "you don't worry about the fact that you wont have your powers, but rather that you will get behind in wizard lessons, that is the peak of your geekeness," she flops next to him.

"at least I don't look like I belong in a burlesque house," he retaliates

" at least I…well…at least I'm not a geek,"

"that is enough you two," Theresa says, throwing her hands up.

"yeah Alex that last one wasn't even that good," jokes Jerry, his wife gives him a look and stumbles, "and we have to be nice to one other" he smiles, hoping he said the right thing.

The doorbell rings and Justin launches from the couch and slams into the door, Alex laughs, "calm down your dorkeness," she laughs to herself.

Zeke is wearing his blue Alien Club shirt, "Hello, ready? " he says in Alien smiling in an excited way that melts Justin's heart, " where is your shirt you should wear it," his smiles widens and he indicates his bag around his shoulder, "can I come it?, this is really heavy," he nods, standing aside, letting him inside.

Alex sees him and laughs hysterically, walking away. "I have to change my shirt," Justin announces, leaving Zeke with his parents. In his room he barley manages to grab his bright blue Alien shirt before letting the rest of the bag to fall out. He removes his shirt and sees Alex standing in the door way, he quickly tries to cover his chest, but only manages to cover the lowed half of his stomach. "what Alex?"

"nothing," she says, slowly walking into his room, "I have a theory,"

" what's that..." he asks, heart beating , keeping his eyes on her as she walks around, " uh…about?"

" nothing, just a theory," she smiles, and walks out. He quickly puts his shirt back in and goes back to the living room where everyone is sitting in silence. Zeke has a blank stare, looking around, smiling as he usually does.


	4. Chapter 4

The hotel is nothing short of amazing, it towers over the Russo's small store and loft, and makew it look like a soup kitchen. The room is just as magnificent.

Stepping inside the room Justin dropped his bags, "it has two rooms!" Zeke exclaims, as he enters behind him. He drops his bags and runs off, disappearing into the second room. The first room had a couch and couple of armchairs. Zeke walks back in, talking in a stuffy voice he says, "why Justin, I do think we have the nicest hotel room," he cracks a smile.

Justin returns the smile, sitting on the couch, " If I do say so myself, dear Zeke,"

Zeke jumps on to the sofa, landing half on it and half off, looking up at Justin he asked, " how was the AP essay,"

"which one," Justin says vaguely.

"um history, you know the one that you caused," he chuckles to himself.

" I don't really want to talk about school Zeke," he says in alien.

" that's cool, so what do you want to talk about,"

"lest play would you rather," says Justin, leaning his head against the back of the sofa and closing his, "you first,"

" okay," Zeke says, pulling himself up to a sitting position, " would you rather be abducted by aliens, or have alien invade earth," he smailes, staring at Justin eagerly.

" go to their planet," Justin says, "okay my turn, would rather…um would you rather…" he racks his brain and gets nothing, so he says, " get a B on a test or a Essay," would you rather went on for a while, and slowly turn more and more sexual. After about an hour Zeke went to goes to take a shower, leaving Justin alone.

* * *

A flash of light and a pop startles Justin, and standing in his room is Alex, coughing and waving her hand to rid the smoke around her. " you forgot this," she habds him his tooth brush. And without another word she rises her hand above her head and closes her eyes.

"Alex your still here," he says to her

Opening her eyes she says, "why, I wanted to get out of here, "

" don't you listen, dad said that no one can magic in Las Vegas, it's a rule,"

" yeah I listen to dad" she said sarcastically, "Its all buzzing until I hear my name or the word food," she laughs to herself, flipping her hair to one side.

" you should start, why would you come here?, I know it wasn't only the tooth brush," he asks her.

" testing my theory," she says, looking around.

" I don't even want to know Alex," he says, knowing that she wasn't going to tell him anyway, even if he had asked " well you need to call mom," he takes his phone from his pocket, " and ask her for a room,"

" I thought…" she begins.

" you could stay here, yeah right," he rolls his eyes, " and your just going to tell Zeke that you saw I didn't have my tooth brush so you decided to pop in, oh and we can do magic, real good Alex,"

" well, whatever," she stands up, " I have my own phone," flipping out her pink atrocity and dialed her phone, " hi, mom, yeah….I need a room….okay, I know, yes, yes, totally, see ya," she closes it , smiling manically, " see ya later king dork,"

" meet tomorrow morning in the lobby, okay?" he says, as she walks away.

She rolls her eyes, " sure, whatever," she walks away, slamming the door on her way out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Justin, Justin!" Zeke yells excitedly, jumping onto the small twin bed that Justin is lying in. He wraps his arms around him, pulling him onto the floor between the two beds. Justin groans and mumbles groggily.

"Zeke, its early," the clock on the side table reads 5, it was almost two when Justin finally managed to drift off into sleep.

" well duh, but Voltron the entoleter is speaking at 7" he says, still wrapped around Justin.

Justin sighs, rubbing his eyes, "Zeke, please, get off me,"

Zeke smiles and pulls himself onto the bed, Justin follows him, sitting next to him. " sorry man, just really excited for later," he smiles, laughing softly.

" its alright," he says, he coughs awkwardly. Zeke's shirt hangs on his bedpost, and his bare chest lies out in front of Justin. Its smooth, slightly sculpted, Justin desires do much to reach out and touch it, but he holds back. " its alright, I think I'm going to stay here tough Zeke, I need sleep,"

"alright bud," Zeke nods, but disappointment is running through his tone. He wraps his arm around Justin, pressing his naked nipple to his side, " but you'll be down later, wont you,"

"of course, that's why we came, right?, " he cracks a smile, "not so we can spend the entire weekend in the room," Zeke smiles and nods, still wrapped around Justin and looking around.

* * *

At 9:30 just couple of hours after Zeke headed of to Conference Room C Justin mets his sister in the lobby. "okay Alex, you have to get a hold of Professor crumbs today, I'm thinking that he can come here and get you home, or he can send you home from where he is," he stares at her, waiting for a response, but she only stare blankly back at him. "Alex.."

" I understand, you don't always have to treat me like I don't know what I'm doing, be cause I do," she scoffed, " now go onto your little Alien, dork thing or whatever," she stares at her nails, waiting for him to leave.

" well see ya, and stop by if you have any luck, 'kay?" he says to her, her nods and heads toward the front of the hotel. When they had arrived last night the main lobby of the hotel was completely dead, now it moved with the life of thousands of people, mostly older men in various costumes of a variety of colors. The main floor had so many people, and so many booths, and stereos and TVs' that it all blended into a drone to Justin.

He surveys the area, looking for the big purple Alien that Zeke told him to met him by as he ran out the door a couple of hours ago. He spotted it and finds Zeke looking around with a look of majesty in his eyes, like a young kid in a candy store. " JUSTIN,!" Zeke yells in his face, " its awesome here, found the booth for the National Alien Speaking Collation, it. was .epic,"

Justin returns that smiles , "how was Voltron,"

"good, you should have been there, Ricky Richard was there," he said smiling, Justin wondered if it was possible for his mouth to get any bigger.

" that's good, where are we going next, buddy," Justin says, wrapping his arm around Zeke's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

The first day is chaotic for Justin, and exciting for Zeke. It was like having child, going from one thing to the next. And by the time Justin reached their room that night his arms are full of bags, several balloons, some starting to lose their air and is ready for sleep. Justin sits onto the couch, the bags pool at his feet and the balloons float to the ceiling.

" that was awesome," Zeke yells, jumping onto the couch and sitting on his knees.

Smiling Justin says, "yes, it was, an interesting day,"

Zeke pushes on Justin's shoulder, " you loved it, you like the Alien women from Planet Exion 23-90" he smils. They stopped and toke a picture with a women painted blue that was wearing a Bikini. Justin felt awkward the entire time, his face a crimson red.

Drifting off, he whispers vaguely, "..yeah"

"oh.." whispers Zeke, letting his legs fall and touch the ground. He looks the other way, covering his mouth.

Justin looks over at Zeke and darts his eyes back the other way, he continues to sneak glances. "look Zeke," Justin says, " it just, that well… I" he cant seem to find the right words , and he trips over himself.

Zeke closes his eyes and sighs, "you're gay,"

"wha…"

" Justin I am not stupid, I'm far from it," Zeke says, shaking his head, "you clamor over your hair, your clothes, are…well interesting, and you lent me your computer Justin," he stands up, " I don't know Justin," he turns around, Justin grabs his arm, and with all his strength spins him around. He keeps a firm grasp on his wrist.

" look at me," he says his voice is desperate, and his eyes water, " you're my best friend, are you seriously going to just walk away from me?"

" no Justin," he says, his face emanates seriousness, something Justin has never seen, " I don't know if I should kiss you right now," he whispers, leaning in, softly placing his lips on Justin's. Fireworks go off in Justin's head and he closes his eyes, dissolving into his best friend.

* * *

**ALEX**

" thank you Professor crumbs, "Alex says cheerfully, in the hall by her brothers room, " give me like 2 minutes, then send me back,"

On the other an old, shaky voice replies, "its no problem Alex,"

She smiles and hangs up her phone. Heart beating she opens the door, hoping Justin is alone again. She covers her mouth at the sight inside, her brother, kissing Zeke, they are half suspended on the couch. Then a blinding white light sends her away, and dizziness overcomes her as she lands in a flowered pot on the terrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Zeke pulls away from Justin's lips and stares into his face. Justin stares back into his eyes, his breathing labored he smiles, " what was that," is all he can say.

" I believe that was a kiss," Zeke whispers, leaning in for another but catches Justin's cheek. Confused, he sits next to Justin, facing him.

" Zeke what is going on," he asks, "what about…all those girls,"

Zeke smiles a little, " I don't know what's going on either, its all happening to fast, I am so sorry that I kissed you, I am so confused,"

" its alright Zeke, I have something to tell you," he pauses, " its kind of difficult," he closes his eyes, "I like you Zeke, a lot," he admits.

" oh," Zeke whispers, he starts breathing out of his nose, " I think I feel the same way Justin," Justin opens his eyes and stares at the side of Zeke's face, " I mean, you're my best friend, and I love you like a brother, more then that," his voice is quiet. Justin leans over the space between them, grabs his face and lightly places his lips on Zeke's, at first they resist but slowly they start moving, fully embracing the kiss. " I like you Justin," Zeke whispers

Its all happening so fast, just two days ago I was trying to get a date from a cheerleader, now I am dating my best friend, Justin, now I think I'm gay. And it feels right, when Justin kisses me warmth spreads through my body, and it's like electricity on my lips.

That night Zeke slept snuggles up to Justin in one of the beds. He doesn't sleep much, all he could do is watch Zeke sleep, he cant believe what is happening, he feel that he would wake up and it would all be a dream.

In the morning they leave early to watch another presentation by someone Justin pretended to know. As they walked out of the conference room Justin asks Zeke, "what are we doing today, the flight leaves at 3,"

" so we cant do much," Zeke says, " we could go see some things on the floor," Justin nods, following his best friend. He grasps his hand and is met but a crushing warmth in return.


	8. Chapter 8

Justin must have been punched 3 times in the last five minutes by a nervous Zeke, " what I'm I going to do Justin,"

Justin sighs, looking over at Zeke in the seat next to him and calmly says, " if no one asks you , don't tell them, you don't have to tell everyone just, and if they do ask, still don't tell them," Justin is the master at lying about being gay.

Zeke looks unsure, but says, " okay," he takes a deep breath and says, " Justin distract me, I don't like it up here,"

" alright," Justin looks around the plane, their flight is bare save for a few rather large ladies in Hawaiian shirts. "tell me the things you like about me,"

" okay," Zeke says smiling, and closing his eyes, " I like your hair, and I like that you try so hard to be my friend," he chuckles, " you next,"

" okay," Justin says, leaning in so that his face is next to Zeke's ear, he whispers, " I like that you always have a smile, and that no matter what mood I am in, you can make it all feel better, and I like that you come up with the most epic high-fives possible." he softly presses his lips to the side of Zeke's cheek.

* * *

**ALEX**

" mom, I think he knows what we look like," Alex complains as her mother lifts a cardboard sign over her head.

" I know," Theresa says back, " but there is probably a lot of people on his flight, he needs to be able to find us," she smiles , and Alex rolls her eyes, " where did your father go," Theresa says, looking behind herself.

" he went to get a donut or something," she says, sitting on a chair that is bolted to the wall. She sighs, she has consider telling her parents what she saw, but that kind of thing could be excellent leverage over Justin.

" its here," Max informs them, walking up with his father who is eating a donut. A pretty lady in a stunning blue skirt opens the hanger door with a hissing sound. Several people exit, followed by Justin and Zeke.

" my baby," Theresa yells, running up and hugging her son.

" mom seriously," Justin whispers, pulling away from the hug.

" so how was it," she ask, looking over to Zeke, who looks like a lost child, arms folded over and looking at the ground.

"fine," Zeke blurts, " everything wa…was absolutely normal,"

" it was fine mom," Justin says, taking over for a nervous Zeke, " now I want to get home,"

" lets go," Jerry says through a mouthful of donut. Theresa shot a look at Jerry as she walked in front of them toward the baggage area.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin sits on his bed, folding his clothes, and putting them in his dresser when Ales appears in the doorway" hello Justin," Alex says.

Jumping up, Justin says, " yes Alex?"

" do you have change for a five," she asks. Confused he takes five dollar bills from his pocket and hands them to her, " thanks,"

"are you going to give me a five," he asks.

" I needed five dollars," she says, stepping into his small room, " Hey Justin," she says, picking up an action figure.

" hey put that down," Justin demands.

" oh sorry didn't mean to touch your dolls," she laughs.

" they are not dolls," he insists, he goes through this over and over with his little sister, " they are action figures,"

" what ever makes them sound less girly," she says, sitting on the edge of his bed, " so when your going to tell me you kissed Zeke,"

Justin scoffs, " I did not," he laughs nervously, " where did you hear that,"

"didn't have to hear it, I saw it," she says, looking at her nails, "so… are you dating,"

"I told you it…uh…didn't happen," he says, hoping she was messing with him, "Zeke is like a brother to me,"

"I know, you don't think I see the way you look at him," she adds, "and it is kind of obvious, anyone who knows could see that your gay if they looked hard enough," Justin just stands there, surprised that his sister just outed him.

"get out of here Alex," he says, pointing out of the door.

"well if you are dating him, you have to tell him you're a wizard," she says as she walks out.

* * *

Justin yawns and leans against the counter of his family's small sub shop, he had only had two costumers in the last two hours. The bell on the door rings and Zeke enters, he looks tired, " sup man, " Justin greets him.

" nothing," Zeke says, sitting in one of the bar stools, " didn't get a lot of sleep,"

" that sucks, you better get some tonight, we go back to school tomorrow." Justin mumbles, pulling a rag from below and rubbing off a stain. " we have that history test, we could study after my shift,"

Zeke nods, " hey did you happen to take that pen…"

" she knows," Justin interrupts him in Alien, " Alex, she saw us kissing that night in the room," he adds in English.

"oh man, oh man," he gasps, getting up and walking in a circle, "she hasn't told anyone?" he asks, stopping in front of Justin.

"no, of she had we would have head about it already, it still makes me nervous, now I have to be nic…"

"wait a second," Zeke says, " how did she see us, she didn't come with us, and she was here when we got back,"

" yeah about that, " Justin says, he closes his eyes and says. "I'm a wizard,"

"a what?" Zeke says, shaking his head, "not possible," he concludes.

" but it is," he says, taking his wand from his back pocket, " this is my wand,"

" alright then, do something with it," he says, sitting back down. Justin comes around the counter, and grabs a salt shaker, placing it on the counter he taps it with his wand turning it into a rat.

"this makes no sense, you have always been my best friend, why am I just hearing about this" Zeke asks. Justin laughs, before realizing that he is serious.0

"I don't know, I mean know that were dating," he whispers the last word, looking around, "it would be really hard to hide,"

"oh...your awesome man," Zeke says, pulling him into a hug. Justin smiles, hugging him back, tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Justin sighs, and gathers up his test. He places it in the bin atop the other papers on the teachers desk before leaving. " Justin!" Zeke calls, running up to him. He grabs his shoulder, " how was it?"

" I have something to tell you Zeke," he says sitting on the blue benches, "I hate history, I study for hours and hours,"

" you should have told me," Zeke says. He places his hand of his shoulder." I would never had made you join the class,"

" it okay, I did it so you would be seen with me in public," Justin say,his face goes pick. " I just wanted to be your friend,"

" you're my best friend, and I can help you study if you want," Zeke says, bumping into Justin side.

" sure we could…uh…study tonight," Justin says. He bumps back." my place, we could sit out on the terrace, or we could go to Pluto," Justin smiles

" you can do that," Zeke whispers, eyes wide. Justin smiles back.

* * *

Justin, to the displeasure of Zeke, decides the terrace would be enough. They sit down on a red blanket, one from Justin's bed They are alone, Theresa, Jerry, and Max went to the movies, while Alex off doing something with Harper.

" okay Justin," Zeke says, reaching for his bag. " may.." Justin grabs his face, kissing him.

" I thought we, could you know have a first official date," he suggests, " and no body is here," he looks into the house behind them.

" oh," Zeke, whispers, " that sounds great Justin," he smiles, pecking back.

Justin removes his wand from his back pocket and waves it, a picnic basket appears on the ground between them. "what do want more then anything in the world," asks Justin.

" to go to Pluto and meet aliens," Zeke says.

"I meant to eat," Says Justin, laughing. He taps his wand on the side of the basket, " reach in,". Zeke does as instructed, pulling out a small purple package. " it's the closest thing I can get you to an alien, their food," Zeke exclaims, laughing with excitement.

He rips the pack open, revealing a lump of green goop. " awesome," he said, smile widening. He puts the food down, " you know Justin, this is, us, it feels right, and, I feel….ughh" he trips over his words.

" I know Zeke," he says, " I feel the same, its difficult for you to say this, it is for me to, but I like you, and I feel like I have known you my entire life," he leans in, placing his hand on the side of his face, he kisses him, this time lingering for a few minutes. Ye continues moving his hand, moving down to his shirt line. Zeke pulls his lips from Justin's, resting them on his cheek. Justin unbuttons Zeke's button.

Just then Alex's voice rang through the inside of the house, " Justin," Justin pulls away from Zeke, whipping his wand and causing the basket to disappear. Zeke buttons his shirt, and stands up as Alex throws the glass door open. She is closely followed by Harper, who is wearing a blinding yellow dress.

" I thought you were out for the night," said Justin.

" we got kicked out of the movies because of Harpers dress was distracting or something," Alex says. " what are you dorks doing out here, geeking out," she laughs to herself.

" hi Justin," Harper says, waving with one hand, holding a car shaped bag in the other.

"lets go Harper," Alex says, leaving Justin and Zeke on the terrace alone.

" we can do this some other time," Zeke whispers, grabbing his bag, and looking at Justin, his face is red. " ill see you tomorrow," he says as he leaves. Justin sighs and sits on the Orange couch in their living room

He over hears Harper standing in the kitchen with Alex say, "Zeke is so cute," Justin rolls his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Justin wanted desperately to be alone with Zeke. But his sister would never let them for more than a few moments . She was always barging in on him, stealing his money, insulting his action figures, and most of all she knew he was gay.

"what are you watching," Max asks, sitting on the couch next to him.

" something about far away planets," he says back, tired.

Theresa enters, holding her nose with one hand, and a pair of boxer shorts in the other, "Max," she says, her voice nasally, " what did you do with these,"

Max looks around, " oh those," he laughs, " lets call it a science experiment,"

" yes lets leave it at that," she agrees, throwing them in the garbage. Jerry comes through the front door, " you had to close early," she asks him.

" yes," he says, sitting down in an armchair, Theresa shakes her head.

A loud bang come from upstairs and Alex stumbles down the spiral stairs, coughing. " what did you do,?" Theresa says in a stern voice, cutting up celery, standing behind the island.

" well," Alex says, " um…one of your lamps may or may not be a dog, and it may or may not be chewing up your bed." she sits at one of the orange bar stools, " its no big deal,"

" no big deal,!" Theresa says angrily, " my lamp is a dog, and the sheets, we just bought those, that is a big deal in my book," she drop her knife, " and your grounded for..for,"

" mom," Alex whines, she stands up and points to Justin, " Justin's gay,"

Everyone goes quiet, Justin stands up, and moves around the couch. Theresa shakes her head, " that's not funny young lady, don't lie,"

" yeah she is lying, why would you do that," Justin scoffs, laughing nervously.

" I am not lying," Alex says, stamping her feet.

" Alex," Jerry says, standing up and walking over to her, " what proof do you have,"

" I saw them kissing in Vegas and here, on the terrace," she points outside.

" who is them," Theresa asks, crossing her arms.

" him," she points at Justin, " and Zeke,"

Justin scoffs, "yeah right,"

" we can prove it," Jerry says, walking over to the terrace doors, " just use this spell," he recites a small, complicated spell, " it will show what you want,"

" dad is that really necessary?," Justin says, he grabs the end of his wand, still in his pocket. " don't you believe me, how you can believe Alex, she couldn't tell a truth to save her life.

" I don't know Theresa says, " that's a pretty serious accusation," she walks toward the couch, rubbing his chin, " but given Alex's history," she stays quiet for a minute, making Justin even more nervous. " Alex go get rid of that dog," she points up stairs, " and Justin, just go somewhere," she sighs, and continues her cooking

" it was to close," Justin whispers to Zeke, moving a pea around on his lunch tray. " she saw us the other day on the terrace,"

" oh man," Zeke says back, " we should have just studied like we told your mom we were going to."

"its my ass,' said Justin, slightly annoyed, he adds, " Not yours,"

" hell if it is," he says, " you don't think that my mom would hear about something like this, because this isn't something you can just get over Justin, its not something you can just forget,"

" I know, my own mom cant even look at us the same way," He has always been really cole to his mom, but this morning she had looked at him differently, " they know Zeke, they just don't want to admit it,"

The bell rings and Zeke leaves Justin alone.


	12. Chapter 12

"okay everyone," Theresa says, walking into the living room, " no one say anything," she is carrying a tray, carefully she places in on the island. Then, looking to her younger children and her husband, she adds, " we all know that Justin and Zeke are, " she looks for the words, picking them out of the air she says " better friends now, but were not going to say anything this weekend,"

" why," asks Alex, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair, " are we going to embarrass him or something,"

Theresa looks to the hallway, Justin is eating his breakfast in his room and, the last thing she wanted was for him to walk in on them, "basically I'm telling you to leave Justin alone about, well, being different."

" yes, I'm sure Justin will let us know when he is ready to tell us," Jerry agrees, " I'm going downstairs, send the kids down soon," slamming the door as Justin stumbles in, still dressed in his pjs.

* * *

" TGIF," Zeke says, catching up to Justin, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

" yeah," Justin replies, entering their math class, sitting as Zeke sits next to him. " are you ready for this weekend?"

" totally, cant wait," he says, pulling his book out of his bag. The rest of the class files in, and late as usual the math teacher strolls in. Justin zones out as the teacher begins talking.

" how awesome was that," Zeke says, entering the main hall, out of their history language class. " miss me left, get me right," he walks around in a circle, hitting his right hand before ending out in front of Justin.

" that was pretty cool," Justin says back in Alien. They walk over to Justin's locker, " hey do you need to go home, I could walk you there," he was in no hurry to get home.

" nope, got everything I need right here," he pats his bag. " are we studying this weekend?" he winks. over the last week, since the terrace, Justin and Zeke have been going to the public library but they had always ended up making out in the reference section.

" maybe," Justin says, dropping several books with loud thuds at the bottom of his locker. " if my mom dose not wig out on us," he slams his locker, " she'll probably have you sleep on the other side of the house or next to her," he laughs, and they exit.


	13. Chapter 13

" you boys need anything," Theresa asks Justin and Zeke, sitting in the living room.

" no mom," Justin replies, popping some popcorn into his mouth, Zeke is absorbed into the movie, The Alien from Mars. Alex is away at Harper's, and his parents promised to stay out of their way, which was failing miserably.

"this is a great movie, where did you get it?" Zeke asks, without taking his eyes off the screen.

" somewhere in California," Justin whispers, leaning back against the couch, looking over at Zeke.

" when were you in California," Zeke asks, taking a handful of popcorn.

" the other day," Justin says, smiling.

" oh yeah," Zeke says, looking over at Justin, " I'm not used to you being able to do magic," he laughs, turning back to the screen. Theresa leaves the room. " what is it like, being a wizard,"

" it can be weird, its really hard to hide sometimes," Justin says, "you cant be honest, I never told you, but you actually met Aliens one time,"

" yeah, they were when you dad changed his restaurant, right?, but those were actors"

" nope, they were real, actual Aliens," Justin says, smiling.

" wow," Zeke whispers, " I met actual Alien, I knew they existed," he smiles.

Justin whispers, " have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

Zeke pulls off his shirt, jumping onto the sleeping bag on the floor. " that was an awesome ending," he lies on his back, looking up at Justin hanging over the edge of his bed.

" it was really cool," his eyes briefly stare at Zeke's chest, his faces blooms red when Zeke sees him.

Zeke laughs, " hey," he touches his stomach, " you know you can look at my stomach if you want," Justin shakes his head, staring intently at his face, " were dating Justin," he reaches up and grabs Justins hand, dangling from the bed. He pulls his entire arm, placing his hand on his stomach. Zeke firmly rests his hand on top of Justin's.

Justin remains quiet, feeling the heat of his stomach. He pulls his hand away, staring at the ceiling on his back. They stay quiet, then quietly Zeke asks, " what is the most exciting thing you have done in magic lately,"

Justin whispers, " read books in the dark,"

Zeke laughs, snorting, after a while he stops and says to the ceiling, "you are the most amazing person I have ever met,"

Justin rolls over looking over the side of the bed, " you too Zeke,"


	14. Chapter 14

this is the reason this story is rated M, if you don't want to read it, don't and skip to the next chapter:)

* * *

"Can I sleep up there" Zeke asks through the dark.

"I don't know" Justin returns, staring up at the celing in the dark. "What if my mom comes in?"

"please," Zeke begs, giving Justin puppy dog eyes.

" I don't know Zeke," Justin looks down at him from his bed. He smiles, even in the dark he cant say no to him, " alright, get up here," he moves over, giving him room. Zeke drags himself onto the bed, sitting next to a lying Justin. " did you mean it,"

" what's that," he asks, looking down at him.

Zeke says, " your awesome,"

" can I ask you something else,"

" well seeing as that's a question, yes," he smiles," go ahead, what is it,"

" can I touch your stomach again," he asks, clearing his throat.

"Yes," Zeke reaches over and grabs Justin's hand, placing his hand on his stomach. Justin moves up to a sitting position. He softly places his lips on Zeke's, he puts his free hand on Zeke's cheek, he moves up and touches his ear. Zeke laughs, and reaches for Justin's collar. Justin raises his hand above his head, letting Zeke slip it off, tossing it to the floor. Zeke marvels at Justin's chest, he bends down, kissing one of his nipples. Justin shudders at the coldness of his lips.

Zeke pushes forward, causing Justin to lean back, still maintaining the kiss he runs his hand through Zeke's hair.

Zeke kisses Justin's lips as he unbuttons his own pants. As Zeke pulls his pants down Justin whispers, " I want you inside me,"

Zeke looks up, his pants at his knees, "Are you sure?"

"Of course,"

Zeke pulls his pants off, he is wearing a pair of tighty withties. Justin looks down at he legs, they are smooth. shaking he touches them, softly grazing his fingers against his legs. Zeke reaches over, placing his hand on Justin's stomach, as Justin grabs Zeke's face, kissing him. Zeke unbuttons Justin's pants, and Justin awkwardly pulls them off, throwing them on the floor.

"I love the hair on your arms," Zeke mutters, running his hand down Justin's arms.

Justin moans slightly, throwing his head back, whiles Zeke kisses his neck .moving down he gives a small series of kisses, going down to his nipple. He stops there, running his tongue in a circle. Justin pushes Zeke away, pinning him to the bed, sits on his midsection, binding down and kissing him. Justin kisses his neck, dragging his nose down his stomach, he stops at the belly button.

Justin then sits in a kneeling between his legs, his heart beats faster as he stares down at the growing package between Zeke's legs. He sighs, grabbing his waist band, he slowly edges them down, freeing Zeke's cock, it swivels, stopping over his stomach, arching down.

Zeke reaches down and grabs it, stroking it a little. Justin grabs Zeke's hand, taking the semi-hard cock from him. It's warm in his hand. He moves his hand up and down, slowly as he reaches down, touching his own shaft. He looks down at the head in his hand, bending down he licks it hesitantly. Zeke's hips start moving, and he moans, Justin with his free hand touches Zeke's balls, as he fully removes his underwear.

Zeke closes his eyes, accepting what Justin is doing. Justin brings his head up, " I want you to fuck me Zeke," he moans, stepping off the bed, pushing his underwear down. " in the first drawer, there," he points, Zeke throws it open, a small bottle of lube is inside, he takes it as Justin bends over his bed. Zeke stands up, walking behind him.

He uncaps the bottle, putting some on his hand. Justin grunts as Zeke inserts his middle finger into his ass. Zeke grabs his stiff cock, and rams it into his hole. Justin moans loudly, as they fuck.


	15. Chapter 15

this is entirely new content for those who read when i first published. Another thing i noticed when i re-read this was the absence of a plot. this chapter has the solution by presenting one of the two possible plots that are going to happen in the upcoming chapters. i hope that you'll read and review because there is more:)

* * *

Hiding the fact that they were dating had grown harder and harder for Zeke and Justin over the next few weeks. They wanted to spend as much time as possible together. They feared that their families would get suspicious after a while. But that didn't stop Zeke from being at the house at least five days a week.

On Fridays Zeke would stay over. They had not gone any further than making out in the weeks that followed the first time because Justin feared that they would eventually get caught.

"Come on, they wont walk in, I just know it," Zeke begs. It is a Friday, late at night. The two sit awake on Justin's bed, in the orange glow. "They will never know,"

"Ill know," Just says. A shudder runs down his body "Its weird knowing you did something right under their noses that they have no idea about,"

"Okay," Zeke sighs, reaching over to Justin's open stomach. He slips under his shirt.

"We have to tell them about us," Justin says, ignoring the warmth of Zeke's hand on his stomach. "We cant hide forever,"

"Its not that easy," Zeke says, moving his hand in a circle. "Besides, what is the point,"

"The point? The point is that I hate to have to pretend that you mean anything less to me that you do," He says, "And I love you more than anything, I am not ashamed of it, are you?" he asks.

"Of course not," Zeke says, withdrawing his hand. "it is just, going to be rather difficult to let my parents know such a big piece of news all of a sudden is all," he sighs.

"Well we aren't going to do it tomorrow," Justin says.

"When then?"

"I don't know," Justin says, leaning toward Zeke. "But maybe we should give ourselves a deadline,"

"Deadline?"

"Yeah, a date in which we have to do by to motivate us," Justin explains, "I was thinking...Graduation actually," Justin admits, "Just pick the right time between now and then,"

"Okay," Zeke says, after thinking for a few moments.

"By graduation?" Justin asks, Zeke looks away. He nods. Justin leans forward, kissing Zeke. Zeke hesitates, but kisses back. They pull away, loo into each others eyes and smiles.

* * *

"Come to bed Theresa," Jerry calls from the bed. Theresa appears from the bathroom, carrying a bottle of lotion.

She purses her lips, squeezing lotion onto her hand. "I'm coming, I'm doing my nightly ritual, it keeps my skin smooth." she begins to rub her arms, "When do you think Justin will tell us, I am concerned,"

"what are you concerned about?" Jerry asks as she climbs into bed.

"That he is scared to tell us, because he is afraid we wont love him anymore," She says, looking up at the ceiling. "Our kids should be able to tell us anything Jerry, anything!, am I bad mom?" she frowns and looks over at Jerry.

"You are a great mom," Jerry says, "He will tell us dear, trust me he wont keep it hidden for much longer, it has to be tearing him up on the inside." Unsure, Theresa smiles and kisses her husband.

* * *

Review :)


End file.
